l'ascenseur
by Meenati
Summary: Clarke et Bellamy se rencontrent dans un ascenseur le soir du réveillon


_**Bonsoir et bonne année ! Comment allez-vous ? Je reviens avec cette petite os pour me faire pardonner en quelque sorte. Je n'ai pas posté la suite de ma fic NEw York New York depuis des mois tout simplement parce que j'ai traversé une phase... compliquée. J'espère vraiment la finir, j'ai bien repris donc les chapitres ne devraient pas tarder. Pour ce qui est de ce texte, l'année dernière j'en avais fais un sur Noël, cette année j'ai tenté le Nouvel An ^^ J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**_

 _ **chuuuuuu~~~~**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **L'ascenseur**

.

* * *

Elle rajusta son écharpe autour de son cou en remerciant le chauffeur de taxi qui venait de la déposer devant l'immeuble de son amie. Il était déjà 22h mais elle avait promis à Raven et Jasper qu'elle passerait pour fêter la nouvelle année avec eux. Pourtant après sa journée de travail elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver son lit ! Elle composa le code de l'entrée qu'elle connaissait par cœur et entendit le petit « ding » significatif de l'ouverture de la porte. Elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle quand elle entendit qu'on lui demandait de la retenir. Un jeune homme s'infiltra dans l'ouverture et la remercia d'un signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit. Il était bien tard pour arriver quelque part ou bien tôt pour rentrer chez soit mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment, elle se laissait encore un peu de répit avant de se faire assaillir par tous ses amis qui devaient avoir bien entamés la soirée. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que son ami Raven préparait le réveillon pour être certaine d'avoir une fête d'enfer et le maître mot était « alcool ». Cela plus de la bonne musique, car elle connaissait les goûts de Raven et Jasper, et elle savait qu'ils étaient tous surexcités. Elle leva les yeux vers la petite lumière au dessus de l'ascenseur qui indiquait qu'il arrivait et elle pénétra à l'intérieur, le jeune homme sur ses talons. Elle tendit le doigt pour atteindre le numéro 4 mais le jeune homme fit de même.

 ** _« -Vous allez aussi au quatrième étage ? »_**

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et appuya sur le fameux bouton. Son écharpe rejoignit son sac et elle lissa les plis de sa robe histoire de s'occuper. L'homme n'avait rien ajouté, il regardait dans le vide en chantonnant. Elle se permit de l'étudier. Un costume hors de prix, des chaussures de luxe, le tout accompagné d'un sac contenant sûrement une bouteille de renommée. Mais cet ensemble n'allait pas vraiment avec les cheveux en bataille et le sourire enfantin affichait sur son visage. Visage qui lui disait d'ailleurs quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à le situer. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et ne chercha pas plus longtemps. Soudain la machine se secoua puis s'arrêta net. Dans un accès de panique elle s'agrippa à la première chose venue, c'est-à-dire le bras du jeune homme qui lui tendit le bras pour se retenir à la paroi lisse. Elle se dégagea bien vite, un peu gênée et se concentra sur le panneau de contrôle pour voir ce qui se passait.

 _ **« -On… on est bloqué ?**_

 _ **-J'en ai bien l'impression. Répondit le jeune homme. Mais pas de panique, il suffit d'appuyer et ça va repartir. »**_

Il se mit à appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton du 4ème étage et la machine bougea encore mais ne se remit pas en marche. Elle reprit son bras en fermant les yeux. Elle l'aurait bien insulté si elle n'avait pas eu peur de finir en crêpe au rez-de-chaussée.

 _ **« -Ok, ne tentez plus rien s'il vous plait.**_

 _ **-N'ayez pas peur, on ne risque rien. Ces appareils sont sécurisés, il n'y a rien à craindre. Ha ! S'exclama-t-il. Regardez, un bouton d'appel. »**_

Elle sourit malgré elle. Sa réaction plus qu'enfantine, fier d'avoir découvert un bouton qui se trouve dans tous les ascenseurs du monde, était assez mignonne. Ils attendirent quelques instants au rythme de la sonnerie en espérant que quelqu'un leur réponde un soir de réveillon.

 _ **« -Bonsoir, un problème ? »**_

Elle se pinça les lèvres et le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

 _ **« -On ne s'amuse pas à vous appeler pour vous souhaiter la bonne année malheureusement. Répondit-il. On est bloqué dans l'ascenseur. »**_

Un nouveau sourire et elle le laissa échanger avec la voix de l'interphone. Elle en profita pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche et soupira de soulagement quand elle vit qu'elle avait du réseau, assez pour prévenir son amie.

 _ **« -Clarky ! Putain t'es où ? Il est presque 23h, on va ouvrir le champagne.**_

 _ **-Comme si vous m'aviez attendu pour ouvrir les autres bouteilles Rav'. Répondit-elle en rigolant.**_

 _ **-Le nouvel an est fait pour ça ma belle. On noie son chagrin dans l'alcool, on oublie le passé et on rêve d'un futur magnifique. Mon chéri est là de toute façon alors il me surveille au cas où !**_

 _ **-Et bien justement, passes-moi le chéri en question s'il te plait. Sauf s'il est dans le même état que toi, je préfèrerais avoir Monty au téléphone.**_

 _ **-Tsss, fais-moi passer pour une alcoolique amie ingrate. Et Monty est trop occupé à essayer d'impressionner Harper en jouant aux fléchettes pour te parler. Mais tu verrais comme ils sont mignons ! Enfin tu pourrais le voir si tu étais là !**_

 _ **-Justement je ne suis pas loin alors si tu pouvais me passer Jasper je lui dirais que je suis bloquée entre deux étages dans l'ascenseur de votre immeuble ! »**_

Elle éloigna le combiné de son oreille en entendant son amie hurler qu'elle avait un problème. Les bruits qui suivirent devaient être ceux de Raven en train de chercher son petit-ami partout dans l'appartement.

 _ **« -Ce n'est pas comme si ton appartement était immense Raven… »**_

Alors qu'elle maugréait contre son amie le jeune homme se mit à rire.

 _ **« -On dirait qu'ils ne nous ont pas attendus pour boire.**_

 _ **-Parce que vous alliez chez Raven et Jasper ?**_

 _ **-Ma sœur m'a invité à la soirée. Octavia.**_

 _ **-Ho, vous êtes le frère d'Octavia ? Vous… Ha ! Mais vous êtes Bellamy Blake ?! S'exclama-t-elle**_

 _ **-Vous êtes une amie de ma sœur ?**_

 _ **-On a le même cercle d'amis en fait. Mais je n'avais jamais fais le lien entre Octavia Blake et Bellamy Blake, l'auteur de la saga l'île aux… Bref, je n'avais jamais fais le lien. »**_

Elle se coupa en voyant le sourire espiègle qu'il affichait. Elle n'était pas une groupie ou quelque chose comme ça mais elle suivait une émission littéraire la nuit et lors d'un épisode ils avaient loué le talent du jeune auteur Bellamy Blake alors elle s'était acheté le premier tome, juste comme ça. Elle en était au cinquième et attendait le sixième avec impatience maintenant. C'était passionnant voilà tout. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une main qui s'avança sous ses yeux.

 _ **« -Donc je suis bien Bellamy Blake. Enchanté et vous ?**_

 _ **-Clarke Griffin, enchantée.**_

 _ **-Ho, la fame… Et bien Clarke, drôle de rencontre. Ne t'en fais pas, on peut se tutoyer hein, ne t'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir. L'employé m'a dit qu'ils allaient nous rappeler. »**_

Clarke allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire avant de s'interrompre mais elle entendit la voix de Jasper au loin et réalisa qu'elle était toujours en communication. Elle enclencha le haut-parleur pour que Bellamy entende lui aussi.

 _ **« -Clarky ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte !**_

 _ **-N'espère pas ma mort pour faire main basse sur ma collection de dvd Jordan !**_

 _ **-La mort t'aurait rendu plus aimable donc c'est bon, tu n'as rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas Lincoln et Miller sont déjà dans les étages pour essayer de voir où tu es bloquée.**_

 _ **-Avant que ça ne saute le numéro 2 venait de s'allumer, on doit être entre le deuxième et le troisième étage.**_

 _ **-On ? Répéta-t-il.**_

 _ **-Je suis avec Bellamy Blake, le frère d'Octavia. »**_

Ils entendirent de nouveau un brouhaha et Clarke reconnu la voix de la personne qui venait de récupérer le portable.

 _ **« -Clarke ? C'est Octavia, mon frère est avec toi ?**_

 _ **-Je suis là petite sœur. Ne t'inquiètes pas on n'a rien.**_

 _ **-Tu va bien tu es sûr ? Prends soin de Clarke hein !**_

 _ **-C'est bon Octavia, s'imposa la blonde en riant, on ne va pas mourir. »**_

Clarke les laissa discuter et se concentra sur l'interphone qui se mit à sonner.

 _ **« -Re-bonsoir, mon collègue à vérifier votre situation et il faut que nous intervenions directement mais notre équipe est déjà sur une réparation, ils ne pourront pas venir avant 1heure du matin. »**_

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, ils allaient passer le réveillon dans cette cabine ! Clarke remercia l'homme et la communication se termina sur un « bonne année quand même » qu'elle lui aurait bien fait ravaler. Bellamy expliqua la situation à sa sœur et il raccrocha en soupirant. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi et Clarke s'assit en retenant sa robe.

 _ **« -J'aurais mieux fais de rentrer chez moi sérieux… maugréa-t-elle.**_

 _ **-Tu es arrivée en retard parce que ?**_

 _ **-Je finissais le boulot à 20h mais on a eu une urgence alors je suis restée. On est en service restreint le soir du 31.**_

 _ **-Tu bosses dans quoi ?**_

 _ **-Je suis infirmière.**_

 _ **-Respect. »**_

Clarke eu un petit rire et il la dévisagea d'un air étonné.

 _ **« -C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entre le mot « respect » dans une conversation concernant mon travail.**_

 _ **-Pardon ? Tu fais l'un des métiers les plus dures et les plus beaux du monde, ça mérite le respect.**_

 _ **-Pas d'après ma mère. Elle est chirurgienne alors quand je lui ai dis que j'abandonnais médecine pour passer mon diplôme j'ai quelque peu perdu son respect.**_

 _ **-Ho… répondit Bellamy. J'ai le droit de l'insulter ?**_

 _ **-Je t'en pris.**_

 _ **-Alors c'est une conne. »**_

Ils se mirent à rire en cœur et continuèrent à discuter. Bellamy sortie même la bouteille de champagne qu'il avait amené, histoire de détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère et profiter malgré tout du Nouvel An.

 _ **« -Dis, comment devient-on écrivain ?**_

- _ **Dans mon cas on devient écrivain quand on manque de finir en prison pour des vols de voiture avec ses copains de lycée. Le juge m'a fait faire des travaux d'intérêt général à la bibliothèque de ma ville natale et c'est là que j'ai découvert combien les livres pouvaient être fascinants. J'ai écrit le 1er tome à cette époque. Il devait être le seul d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **-Mais le succès aidant tu as fais plusieurs suites.**_

 _ **-Le succès ouais… »**_

Clarke leva un sourcil et le fixa. Il attrapa la bouteille et en avala une gorgée avant de reprendre.

 _ **« -Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Tu vois je revenais de la soirée du Nouvel An de ma maison d'édition avant de venir et j'ai passé mon temps à me faire enguirlander par mon éditeur parce que je n'ai toujours pas finis le sixième tome.**_

 _ **-Tu travailles dessus depuis combien de temps ?**_

 _ **-Depuis presque deux ans, répondit-il. J'adore écrire mais la pression tout ça… j'ai toujours écrit pour moi-même, ça m'a sorti de la galère. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour écrire pour les autres. Le syndrome de la page blanche n'est pas qu'une légende.**_

 _ **-… Tu n'as pas besoin d'écrire pour les autres. Bien sûr tout le monde attend la suite des aventures de la bande mais tu dois écrire d'abord pour toi. Pourquoi tu as crée cette histoire ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ? Parce que… ben à l'époque j'aurais aimé me retrouver dans leur situation.**_

 _ **-Ces adolescents sont envoyés sur une ile pour y être sacrifié à un mage lugubre !**_

 _ **-Non mais au-delà de ça. Je pense que j'aurais aimé être mon personnage principal. O' m'a toujours dit qu'elle se reconnaissait dans le personnage de la cousine du héros.**_

 _ **-L'histoire te servait d'exutoire. Tu en avais besoin. Mais à la vue de ton beau costume, est-ce que tu as encore besoin de quelque chose ? »**_

Bellamy la fixa et finit par baisser la tête en soupirant. Cette fille ne le connaissait que depuis même pas une heure mais elle n'hésitait pas à lui parler avec franchise. Il comprenait pourquoi sa sœur lui en avait parlé.

 _ **« -Je vais répondre pour toi. Reprit Clarke. On a toujours besoin de quelque chose. Tu dois juste trouver ce dont tu as besoin. Ce qui à l'instant présent peut te redonner l'inspiration. Tu sais… j'ai lu tes romans.**_

 _ **-Vraiment ?**_

 _ **-Vraiment oui. J'ai du temps pendant mes gardes ! Mais donc je te disais, je les ai lu. Et ton héros évolue tout au long de ces cinq tomes, il grandit. Il grandit à chaque fois qu'il apprend quelque chose, qu'il trouve ce dont il a besoin. Vois cette panne d'inspiration comme une étape pour trouvait ce dont tu as besoin.**_

 _ **-… Tu aurais du faire prof de philo. Répondit-il après un temps d'arrêt.**_

 _ **-Je sais. Mes amis me voient comme la madame-je-sais-tout. On en rigole assez souvent.**_

 _ **-C'est ta mère qui devrait connaitre ce côté de ta personnalité. »**_

Elle récupéra la bouteille et bu en souriant. Soudainement ils entendirent un bruit sourd et Clarke se colla une nouvelle fois contre Bellamy. Ils entendirent des voix et le panneau s'entrouvrit.

 _ **« -Clarke, Bellamy ? »**_

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Leurs amis avaient vraiment forcé les portes de l'ascenseur ?! La blonde ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle vit le visage de Jasper apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement. Ils étaient donc bloqués entre deux étages et leurs amis avaient réussis à ouvrir la porte du haut.

 _ **« -Salut vous deux ! On a bloqué les portes avec le matériel de mécano de Raven mais on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va tenir.**_

 _ **-Mais vous êtes de grands malades ?! Cria Clarke. Et si ça fait empirer la situation ?**_

 _ **-Ca ne risque rien Clarky ! S'écria Raven en s'immisçant par l'ouverture. Les garçons tiennent la porte ouverte grâce à leurs fabuleux corps musclés. Allez, viens. »**_

Clarke aurait bien rit en entendant Jasper maugréer contre les muscles de Lincoln, Nathan ou Bryan mais elle balisait. Ils n'allaient quand même pas les faire passer par cette micro ouverture ? Et si la cabine tombait et qu'elle se faisait couper en deux ? Et si la porte se refermait ? Bellamy dû s'apercevoir de son état parce qu'il lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

 _ **« -Je vais t'aider à monter, ne t'inquiètes pas.**_

 _ **-Mais je ne m'inquiètes pas. On est très bien là à attendre que l'employé arrive.**_

 _ **-Ne fais pas l'enfant Clarke, tu pourras profiter de Bellamy autant que tu voudras après nous avoir souhaité la bonne année, l'interrompu Raven. Et on n'a plus que 20min pour ça alors grimpes. »**_

Clarke la fusilla du regard, mais de quoi se mêlait-elle ?! Mais un nouveau regard à Bellamy la rassura et elle s'appuya sur ses épaules pour grimper. Ils sortirent rapidement au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme et à son plus grand étonnement aussi. Raven lui sauta dans les bras et Octavia fit de même avec son frère, ils auraient une drôle d'aventure à raconter au prochain nouvel an ! Elle jeta un regard à Bellamy qui lui sourit, cette soirée était définitivement une bonne soirée.

.

* * *

.

Clarke reposa sa tasse de café pour attraper les feuilles qu'elle lisait des deux mains. Un passage l'intriguait et elle dû le relire deux fois pour s'assurer qu'elle l'avait compris.

 _ **« -Dis-moi, tu es sûr que Clara doit réagir comme ça ? Bell ! »**_

Elle leva la tête et le regarda arriver au bout du couloir, sa brosse à dents dans la bouche et lui jetant un regard noir. Elle s'excusa en lui tirant la langue et il retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. La blonde reprit sa tasse et sa lecture mais ce passage la chiffonnait encore. Bellamy réapparu en finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Il s'approcha du comptoir sur lequel Clarke était assise et écarta les cuisses blanches de sa petite-amie pour se rapprocher au maximum. Il prit la tasse et avala une gorgée de café avant de s'intéresser enfin au passage qui la dérangeait.

 _ **« -Elle est claustrophobe, normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.**_

 _ **-Ho mais bien sûr. Et elle finit par coucher avec Ayden pour le remercier de l'avoir sorti de se sarcophage.**_

 _ **-Tu trouves que ça va trop vite ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai accepté de coucher avec toi qu'après le troisième rendez-vous. Pas juste après qu'on soit sortie de cet ascenseur.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma muse que le personnage de Clara est inspiré de toi.**_

 _ **-… Une blonde aux yeux bleus, apprenti médecin ? Questionna-t-elle en souriant.**_

 _ **-… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et vas enfiler ta robe, on mange sur ce plan de travail je te rappelle. Répliqua-t-il en retournant vers la salle de bain.**_

 _ **-Je le sais très bien, tu m'y as dévoré ce matin ! »**_

Il éclata de rire et son rire se répercuta dans tous l'appartement, faisant rire Clarke à son tour. Elle descendit du comptoir et le rejoignit dans la salle de bain où elle avait laissé sa robe de cocktail. Ils avaient une obligation ce soir, ils devaient aller à la soirée du réveillon de la maison d'édition de Bellamy pour fêter la parution de son sixième tome et ils enchainaient avec la soirée organisée chez Octavia et Lincoln cette année. Clarke enlaça son petit-ami et posa sa joue contre son épaule en fermant les yeux.

 _ **« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Princesse ?**_

 _ **-Rien… Je suis heureuse. Raven avait raison l'année dernière.**_

 _ **-Sur le fait que tu voulais profiter de mon corps à une heure du matin ? »**_

Elle éclata de rire, ce Nouvel An allait se passer merveilleusement bien.

.

 **.**


End file.
